mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeman200
, Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures. After all MLN is for kids/teens thank you for your consideration so now! Talk away!!!'}} : , , Is the time right now}} :O i just remembered that you havent sent me the circuit board i bought like a week ago. ::O-- 03:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) My username is bobbricksx49, all in lowercase, and i would like 15 SPCs please. 23:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar blueblueblueblueSee my store 21:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC) C.A. Store can u put my Store?? in The Shopnav?? C.A. Store [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 06:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I hate when people copy my stuff why??? JOEMAN please don't put it in the shopnav. All he did was copy EVERYTHING in MY store and change the color!!!! Cancle :'( -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 12:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) verrel dont copy get some ideas i can help 12:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :If I were you verrell123 I would just change the code a little bit and make it your own-- 16:46, March 20, 2010 (UTC) IRC i want talk with you [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Cancle [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 04:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) i need a cd deal pikachumatthew i want a cd deal where i give 21 you give 20 please click the electric mill pikachumatthewPikachumatthew (talk) 13:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :OK click my sound track mod please and I will click your page-- 15:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::clicked your page-- 15:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) thx you dont know how much i need that ill give you 28 :oh I was your rank before, I know. Have a nice day-- 00:17, March 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:page Thanks. 01:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) i need clicks on my millstone hurling module seperate days on a cd deal i give you 6 clicks you give me 5 once you lose or win all 5 times plz tell me pikachumatthew My Shop Can you put my store,Market Stand EK-49 on the shopnav? I am Toa Gelu. blueblueblueblueSee my store 21:33, March 22, 2010 (UTC) pikachumatthew I need 6 of every rank 3 item tell me what to click :is this an order for the official store or just for Terrific Trades?-- 22:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can I give some things i have to the store? Collector1 :yes sure go ahead-- 22:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) MLN Gift Shop Please put my store in the shopnav!!!MLN Gift Shop||||||Charlielegoguy (talk) 21:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) People We are finally getting all of those people back, and now we have customers!!!! 01:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :good tell me when all of it is done and I shall archive D page-- 00:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) How do you How do I give things to the store? Collector1 you send the items you want to give to any staff and then it will go to the store. Can i add You MLN to give you the things? Collector1 sure, i unblocked you already, im sgt_griffin. 23:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) pikachumatthew may you send me 3 of each car part on your store☺Pikachumatthew (talk) 14:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) shopnav can you put my store Scrap For Clicks on the shopnav thanks! Shopnav Can you put The Car Shop on the shopnav. Please. thanks ZER0-0 17:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you going to or not? I am brother of Toa Gelu (Owner of Market Stand EK-49, and MLN user blueblueblueblue) and his store is there. can I get 3 of each car part? I paid already. ZER0-0 see my store 11:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Shopnav Can you put Store of Awesomeness on the shopnav. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) That was me. Can you put Flex's Agent Store on there also?(that means you or bobafett2) 15:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think there is a rule now that you can't have more store, but take my advise: having 2 stores is hard and somewhat cheating.-- 22:18, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I need you to replace Flex's Store with Flex's Agent Store cuz i closed Flex's Store. 22:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) totemic clicks can we trade clicks?? if yes, then please click my pet snake module. thanks. :how many clicks do you need?-- 14:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) well, of flex and mln vs clubpages both click correctly, then none. so could you then click my pet wolf module 10 times?? if you want to click it some more, just tell me and i will click that many more. its on your soundtrack, right?? :Ten clicks next time I go on MLN then-- 00:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ok, so just tell me when you're done and i will go click. :clicked your page-- 15:37, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ok, i will click your soundtrack when i have 30 clicks (i have 3 now and i owe ssalrab2 20 clicks) LETS TALK TRADE Joeman200 HI MY MLN USERNAME IS LIAM5016 I WANT THE RANK 2 STARTER PACK ' 17:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC)' Barnstar Help! I just created a shop and the instuctions say I need a admin to edit the shopnav template. Thank You Teddy_R1 is the best. Visit my page and my store Ted's shop 22:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) It's not to edit. Joeman and I can do it. Link to your store please and I will do it. 13:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Teddy_R1/Ted%27s_Shop Thank you. Done. 20:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC)